A Simple Mission
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Set in TF:Prime. After detecting an odd energy, the Organization assigns Demyx to going to an uncharted world to find out what it is and to do recon on the world. What Demyx didn't expect was to run into the Decpticons and be saved by the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am really totally being attacked by evil plot bunnies. Seriously. I was working on Obligatory Love while this story kept opping up on me when I was working on my notes...

sigh... I'll call it ADHD and just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Transformers.

* * *

"It's an unexplored coordinate. I discovered it while going over some ancient maps of the World. It's an unknown entity, and there's a strange energy reading coming from the coordinates I was able to recieve. Vexen wants you to find out the origins of the energy reading, while Xigbar wants reconnaissance intel provided." Zexion said without even taking a look from his current reading material.

"You're kidding me." Demyx frowned at the mission profile in front of him. "All that in one breath?"

"Finish your toast Nine. And get your stuff together. I'm not sure how long you'll be gone for."

X

X

X

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere...

A black portal opened up as Demyx cautiously poked his head out as before walking through the portal the rest of the way. He groaned as he noted his surroundings... _great the middle of nowhere. _he thought as he pulled out his cellphone. He smiled and dialed Zexion's number. "Nice place you sent me."

"Let me guess... no civilization in sight. How droll. Now do me a favor and hang up I'm trying to do some research. And you know the rules, don't call again unless something bad happens."

"I love you too Zexy..." Demyx hung up on the sputtering that followed his teasing. He chuckled as he pulled off his cloak, and stashing it into his bag. He loved poking at Zexion's rigid obscurity, even more so when he was well out of casting range of Zexion's magic.

He sighed as he pulled out Vexen's scanner whatsit. If he had to be out here it was going to make his life easier... even if it had a fifty/fifty chance of exploding on him. Goodness knew Vexen's projects were untrustworthy at best.

Holding at arm's length he flipped the switch. Thankfully, it didn't blow up as the display blipped on and a reading came up. "Well... whadda y'know... it actually works." he smiled as he pulled the thing closer to his body.

_x_

_X_

_x_

_I swear this thing is going to get me lost in the bloody boondocks... _Demyx frowned and glared at the tracker. "Where the hell am I?" He growled as he glared at the small clearing he stood in. "There's nothing here but stones..."

Demyx, in frustration kicked one of the spires, which let off a blue glimmer as dust fell from it. "... Goodie..." He grinned as he pulled out a pocket knife. "Come to papa..."

The sound of a portal opening behind him caused him to sigh, _Impatient as ever aren't they..._ "You realise you didn't have to come check up on me..." he turned around only to note the cannon in his face.

"Oh shit." He dodged as the cannon went off to incinerate the spot he had been standing. He rolled to his feet only take off running. Blasts were raining down on him from every angle as he ducked in and out of the surrounding trees. He summoned his sitar and strummed out a tune as he summoned his water clones to distract his attackers. He ducked behind a tree to catch his breath.

"Kill the worm before he transmits his findings to the Autobots." One of his attackers snapped.

"How do you know he hasn't already?" Demyx gulped as he slid to peer over at his attackers... _Robots... Great not such a primitive world after all... _his eyes widened as the spider looking one held up his tracker and his pack. _Shit. _he thought as they obliterated it just as the drones had finished off his last clone. Demyx gritted his teeth. he could make a portal and get out of dodge - granted they would find him the instant it would open... but if he failed to retrieve a piece of that odd mineral... He was sure either Saix or Vexen would take it out on him. Either way, death was almost a certainty.

"Well well what do we have here."

_See this is why I hate recon I can't think properly in these situations... _Demyx thought as he cursed vocally. A web of sorts glued him to the tree, holding him fast. "I don't seem to recall this fleshling with the Autobots... Either way his head will do lovely for the start of my new collection..." She said dragging a claw down the side of his face. Demyx hissed as his face began to burn from where she touched his skin.

_I've got to get out of here... _Demyx strained his fingers in an attempt to reach the knife in his pocket. "Y-you don't really need my head now do you?" Demyx smiled weakly. "Besides... I'll be sure to haunt you if you do take my head... I'd be like a- a gremlin! Yeah a gremlin! And you really wouldn't want that!" Demyx tried to think of anything to keep her distracted, he couldn't reach the damned knife.

A cold smile spread across her metal lips as she raises her clawed servo to take off Demyx's head.

_Well... I guess this is it._ Demyx closed his eyes. _At least she can't keep my head... I hope it freaks her out when it vanishes._

The sound of cannon fire and the spiderchick screeching had Demyx opening his eyes to find more robots firing on the ones that attacked him. Demyx kept struggling in his bonds as Someone said, "Get the human to safety Smokescreen!"

The next thing he knew He was pulled free and being quickly driven away from the scene. The first coherent thing Demyx could think was: _What the hell did Zexion get me into this time?_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay... Chapter 2 Yays!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Transfomers Prime.

* * *

Chapter 2

X

x

X

Demyx groaned as he came to. He was lying on what felt like the unforgiving metal of Vexen's examining table. Someone was talking in the distance but he was more concentrated on the pain in his ribs and his lack of energy... _What the hell happened? _he thought as he sat up on the table. He hissed at the wires that pulled with him as he sat up, his eyes widened as he noticed them, and the room around him... _This is not Vexen's Lab nor the Medwing..._

_Oh shit. _He cursed mentally and began to tear the wires off of him. The iv that was tapped into his vein hurt as he ripped it out glancing at the empty bag, the machine must have sent off a warning light to someone because Demyx could hear footsteps- very large ones at that coming his way. WIth a curse Demyx flicked his arm out to open the portal to RTC but felt nothing.

"No." he felt his face pale and a the barest twinge of fear shot through him. It was quickly overridden by dispair as he reglanced at the empty saline bag. _When did I use that much power... or did something short them out? _

The door slid open to reveal a tall white and red robot. Demyx's eyes widened as the day's previous events hit Demyx.

_Flashback_

_As the car/robot that had started to drive him to safety a freaking jet came out of nowhere and began shooting at them forcing the car to transform back into it's normal form. It had yelled for Demyx to go find somewhere to hide. Demyx started to run full intent on opening the RTC portal at this point when he heard the bot behin him yell in pain as a blast form the jet- Now transforming into one of the original one's that attacked him. Demyx's foot hit the ground with a splash and a wicked grin came over his face as he resummoned his sitar. _

_"Try this on for size!" Demyx yelled as he willed his strength in to the creek and pulled it into a geyser that blasted at the flying dorito and enveloped it. He wrapped the water around the robot and slammed it into the ground. With a whooping cheer Demyx turned and did what he did best: Run. _

_"Mangy Little worm!"_

_**Oh shit. **__Demyx thought as he began dodging cannon fire. __**This is what I get for repaying my debts...**__ fortunately, the other bot began to beat the shit out of the one he had pummled. Unfortunately the bad guy must have had reinforcements, because the next thing Demyx knew he had run into__ more__ robots that began shooting at him. Demyx dispatched a set of clones and hightailed it... Only to take a shot of their wierd cannon fire to the side, it's energy coursed through his veins inciting a scream from him as it increased in his system as the water that made very being became a conduit... And the world faded to black._

_End Flashback_

"I see that you're awake." The robot said staring down at Demyx, a look of mild irritation on his face. Another robot came into the room and this one was even taller than the one before him. Demyx's neck cracked painfully as he stared up at the two of them.

"Where am I?"

"You are at our base."

"Right..." Demyx rubbed the back of his neck. "Why am I here?"

"We brought you here because the decepticons attacked you and harmed you rather badly. In fact according to my data you shouldn't even be alive." The red and white one said as he held his arm out and scanned Demyx.

"So you're the new guy?" Demyx jumped a mile as a girl with pink striped black hair. _Well at least there ARE humans in this world. That is comforting... so long as I don't end up an experiment._

"Miko we told you to wait outside with the others." The medic- that's what Demyx figured the red and white one was- scolded her.

"Oh come on! It's not like he's dangerous." she said as she turned to him and held out a hand. "Name's Miko! And these two are Ratchet and Optimus Prime." she pointed respectively at the two robots. They seemed to be talking to each other silently as their optics kept flashing back and forth between Demyx and each other with the occasional nervous glance at the girl.

"I'm Demyx."

"Demyx? What kind of name is that?"

"I'm a musician, It's my pen name." Demyx shrugged and immediately regretted the motion as his sore ribs protested. He made his way back to the table and sat down with a groan.

"Miko, could you go and check to see if Jack's mother has arrived yet?" Ratchet interluded bringing a grumble from the girl as she made her way out of the room. Ratchet shut the door behind her and pressed a button, Demyx could only assume that it was the lock.

"Demyx."

Demyx looked back up at Optimus as he knelt down so that the humanoid could look up at him more comfortably. "Yes sir?" Demyx asked nervously as he suspected the question that was lingering in the air.

"You are not human... What are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay on this chapter plus the shortness of it... but I've been wrapped up in my other story Obligatory Love and I've only been working on this one in bits and pieces. I do have more written for this story but my notes didn't fit in with this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Kingdom Hearts.

THanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

x

x

x

Demyx blinked up at Optimus as his mind raced. It was forbidden to tell anyone about their nonexistance. But these robots knew that he wasn't human. Surely he could just tell them... but what would they do if he told them the truth...? IBut on the other hand they bdid/b save my life. I owe them at least the truth... But.../I

"I.. I can't tell you what I am." Demyx broke eye contact with Optimus as he gazed down at the floor. His head was starting to hurt at this point.

"Can't or won't" Ratchet asked quietly.

"..." Demyx didn't answer as he kept his down on the floor. He knew that if he looked up to make eye contact he would inevitably end up spilling his guts to the aliens. He ran a hand across his chest and instantly regretted this as pain flared up. His pain must have been evident because the one called Ratchet had began to run another scan on him. Demyx grimaced at the sensation of it.

"Your pain medication is wearing off." Ratchet looked troubled.

IGee you think?/I Demyx wanted to snark back. He stopped himself short because the little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that they were helping him. Demyx sighed as he looked back up at Optimus who was studying him carefully.

"If it would suffice I'm no threat to you. I doubt I could beat a mosquito in the shape I'm in right now." Demyx muttered.

This seemed to appease Optimus who Stood back to his full height as he spoke to in an odd mechanical clicking and whirling to Ratchet.

I:I believe he's telling the truth.:

:And what do we do with him? It's not like we can just hand the boy over to the humans.:

:We will treat him for his medical injuries since he did get in the crossfire.:

:Optimus if what Smokescreen said was true about what he saw this youngling do- WHat if he's with M.E.C.H?:

:He said he isn't a threat and he is barely able to stand on his pedes. But to be on the safe side we will limit his access to the medbay only until we know we can trust him.:/I A knock came on the door gaining the attention of all three of them.

"Ratchet?" A woman called from the now open door.

"June." Ratchet motioned for her to come in. Demyx stared at the dark haired woman in scrubs that walked in. "Demyx, this is Ms. Darby. She will be redressing your burns."

IBurns?/I Demyx blinked before looking down at the bandages that wrapped around his chest. IHell I knew my pain tolerance was high but If I'm burn that badly then the shit they've got me on must be freaking strong to only feel sore. Kingdom Hearts I'm thirsty.../I

June Darby set her medical bag down on the table as she took a good long look at the teenager that was sitting there with a pained look on his face. "You're looking better."

"What?" Demyx blinked at her.

"I said you're looking better. I was the one that helped these guys patch up your wounds several days ago."

"IbSEVERAL DAYS/I/b?" Demyx almost screeched as all the color drained from his face. IOh God... if you're listening please don't let it have been more than three.../I

His prayer was soon answered. "Calm down it's only been three days.."

IEasy for you to say,/I Demyx thought. IYou haven't been off the grid for three days. If I don't report in another two, the damned idiots at the castle will send someone to come find me... And I don't care to be punished for something that is not completely in my control.../I

Pain brought Demyx put of his panic attack as she began to peel his bandages off. He hissed as she gave a slight apology, and motioned for her to continue on... His temples throbbing and what part of his brain wasn't wrapped in the sensation of his body in pain was throbbing from that headache... He needed water, and soon.

"I don't suppose I could trouble you guys for some water?" Demyx said from behind clenched teeth. He massaged his temples, noting that he felt clammy. IShit. I've got to be running a fever.. But is it from my burns or from overextending my abilities?/I He was seeing spots at this point...

"I've got a bottle in my bag just give me a second." June said as she began to rub on some burn cream.

His body couldn't wait any longer... and he blacked out as a spasm overtook his body...


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter! New Chapter! Yays! NOthing really to say in her so on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Transformers.

* * *

Chapter 4: Thiopental

x

x

x

"I see you're awake."

Demyx glanced over to find Ratchet staring at him from over by a large set of monitors. "How long was I out?" His throat felt like sandpaper.

"Only another day."

"Oh... Um... Do you have any water?" Demyx rasped.

Ratchet raised a brow as he gingerly pinched his fingers together and placed a small jug at the boy's feet. "I afraid that Mrs Darby forgot to bring a glass for you. So don't make a mess."

Demyx grinned before he set to chugging down the water from the gallon jug. It took him less than a minute to polish it off, but before that minute was up his headache was already dissipating. "Thanks, I needed that."

Ratchet hmphed and went back to monitoring the screens. "Your biology is almost similar to those of humans younglings but I've noticed you are _still _dehydrated despite the ten bags of saline that I've had hooked up to you in the last twenty-four hours..."

Demyx rubbed his temples again trying to clear his mind. "Yeah well when you've got a water elemental in the middle of a desert It's bound to take a shit ton of water to restore what I over expended." Demyx grumbled under his breath. "Kingdom Hearts knows I shouldn't even exist anymore... whatever that energy shot was that depleted my powers probably poisoned me... I still feel sluggish and whatever energy I did have is already waning again_._" The hair of the back of Demyx's neck stood up, bringing his attention back up to Ratchet who was looking at him with a half glare.

"How did you know that?"

Demyx blinked. "Know what?"

"You said that you're in the middle of the desert. How did you know that?"

Demyx deadpanned. _I said that out loud? Great. _"There is little to no humidity in the air here. The only geographical place that I can reasonably discern would be a desert environment. Plus the rock of the walls heavily suggest that either we're in a cave -which would still have a rather damp quality to it anywhere- but considering it's still dry in here the ventilated air _must _be from a dry environment. Not to mention it's quite warm in here. Oh god I sounded just like Zexion... Now I know I'm not well..." Demyx groaned.

x

x

The World That Neverwas, Castle That Neverwas, Library the same instant...

"ACHOO!" Zexion let loose the unexpected sneeze.

Back To Jasper

x

x

"Zexion?"

"A friend of mine. He spends all of his free time- well al of his time really reading..." Demyx smiled as he thought of his little friend. _I really hope he forgets to check on me._

"You said something about powers did you mean by that?"

"Eh..." Demyx smiled weakly at the docbot. W_ell there's no getting out of an explanation this time is there... _"um... I may have the ability to manipulate and control water?" Demyx bit his lip... _Why the hell can't I just not avoid answering his questions... unless... _"You used Sodium Thiopental on me didn't you?"

Demyx noticed the slight cringe that earrned him from the bot. "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not allergic to that shit."

"I only administered it to ascertain that you are a threat to us."

"Why would I be?"

"Have you heard of an organization by tha name of M.E.C.H.?"

"How could I have when I'm not even from this world?" _Damn it!_

"Alright then... Where are you from? And what are you?"

Demyx grit his teeth and looked away from the bot. Ratchet vented a sigh before Optimus' voice came over the com requesting a ground bridge.

With the bot's attention off of him Demyx held his hand out in front of him and focused on calling his sitar. A single bubble popped into existence before him before leaving him drained. _Damn it... _Demyx growled inwardly at the failed attempt. All he needed was to be able to summon his sitar and he would know he could manage to open a portal... He hated being this weak... If there was any feeling he would loved to lose it was this one...

There was a crackle of energy and a massive green portal opened to Demyx's right. He blinked with wide eyes. _They have this kind of technology? Duh what am I thinking they're giant sentient living robots... So why does this surprise me... _

As the bots shuffled in Demyx stared at them one by one he took note of them, from the short female looking one wh automatically fixed a suspicious glare on him, to the yellow one who set a curious look on him. Optimus came through and set a kind gaze on the nobody.

"I see you're doing better." The leader of the autobots said as he looked down at Demyx.

"Define better. I can assure you I feel like I've been struck by lightning." _Again._Demyx added mentally as he tried not to think of his last practice sessions with Larxene.

"You were hit by and energon blast, so you are very lucky to be alive. As it is you were poisoned." Ratchet said from the console. "Though your burns seem to be healing at a rather quick rate. And you ribs have already began to heal as well."

Demyx blinked up at Ratchet before saying, "Thank you." He said before turning his gaze to his lap.

_:I thought he was supposed to be confined in the med bay.: _Arcee growled at Ratchet.

_:I gave him a dose of that human truth serum that Agent Fowler gave me so I could get information out of him. I wasn't about to leave him unattended while I watched the ground bridge.: _

_:Did you obtain anything from him?: _Optimus glanced down at the humanoid.

_:Other than he's not affiliated with M.E.C.H. and that he is not from this world? He is very skilled in observation leaving me to believe he is a scout of some kind for his people.:_

"You do realize it's rude to talk about people when they are in the room right? If you insist on talking may I please have something to do so that I can tune you out?" Demyx asked quietly.

**"How about a round of video games?" **Bumblebee chirped.

Arcee went to translate but was cut off by Demyx grinning and saying, "That sounds fair enough. Do you have any decent games?" He slid off of the gurney.

**"Hey! You can understand me!"**

"Well yeah... it isn't _that _hard to understand binary." Demyx said as Bumblebee led the way to the rec center.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! I am on a roll right now between my other 3 stories that I have been working on... Well other two technically... I am also currently working Love is This - This is Love and The Reason She Left. I also will guiltily admit that I am kind of already working on another story featuring Demyx and the Autobots but it's kind of a sequel to this one... I've manged to write out two chapters for each one so far this week! Despite that I have not even began to finish this one... Damnable plot bunnies and the tumbleweeds they feast upon in my brain...

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers nor Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 5: Music

x

x

x

"Oh come on! that was so cheating!" Demyx growled as he watched Bumblebee's avatar dancing on the screen.

"**Was not.**"

"Dude you kicked me into the bloody lava! That was so a ring out! Gah I think I should try using a different character." He said as he flipped through the characters. There was the sound of someone driving that drew Demyx's attention to the tunnel he noticed earlier. A white race car with double 38's on it's doors spun into the area below the rec area doing a complete 360 before the door popped open and a tall black haired boy got out before it transformed into the bot that had saved him several days prior.

"Hey! You're awake!"

"Yeah it's kinda hard to kill me." Demyx grinned. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced. The name's Demyx, and thanks for the save the other day. That creepy ass spider almost got me..."

"Name's Smokescreen. And really I should be asking you how the heck you even did that trick with-"

"Trade secret." Demyx said quickly as he glanced at the other kid. "Yo."

"So you're the one the bot's have been hush hush about. If Miko hadn't saw you the other day I doubt these guys would have told us about you. The name's Jack."

A green militar style jeep pulled in and the girl from the other day jumped out along with a shorter young boy with darm brown hair and glasses.

"Hey you're out! DId ya have to break out or did the docbot let ya go?"

"well considering I've still got an Iv in my arm? I'd say it's fifty fifty Miko." Demyx said with a smile as he caught sight of the instrument case over her shoulder.

"Ooo whatchya playing? Solcal?"

"Yeah and Bee's kicking my arse left right center." Demyx grinned at the yellow bot.

"**I can't help it if you suck at it.**" Bee teased him.

Demyx let off a good laugh. "Man if you guys would had Guitar Hero you'd be begging for mercy from my sheer awesomeness." he snorted.

"You play too?"

"I'd make a pretty sorry DJ if I couldn't play a sweet string now could I? Besides, handling a guitar is nothing compared to my 21 stringed weapon of choice."

"_twenty-one?_ What kind of instrument has twenty-one strings?"

"The sitar. It take decades to master and I've been playing that thing since I was old enough to learn. I will be lucky if I _ever_ master her.."

"Good god that sounds like a headache." Miko complained.

"Indeed. But musical genius is something not to be taken at a paltry level you have to be completely devoted; life, body, and soul. I would say that thats the only reason Beethoven was even able to be such a musical mastermind despite being stone deaf."

"Ach classical music."

"There is nothing wrong with a little variety." Demyx grinned. "May I?"

"Um... sure?" Miko handed over the her guitar. Demyx gingerly opened the case and inspected the guitar. "Plug me in will ya?"

The japanese girl obeyed as she noted that Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bee were watching the newcomer with curiosity. Demyx tested a few cords before he slowly began a slow tune. Miko scoffed and grumbled about classical music again as she recognized the song. But when Demyx picked up the pace she stared at him.

"Now there's a different version of Night on Bald Mountain..."

Demyx didn't hear her he was wrapped up into the song his mind mapping out each cord for him as he steadily worked through the bridge. As he neared the ending he switched to a different but still equally classical song.

"Wow... Silverbells..."

Demyx grinned a feverish grin at her as he reached the final arc and finished with a flourish. "Now what was it you were saying about classical music?"

"That there should be more electric guitars?"

"Now that Is something I can agree to." he said with a smile... which faded as he put a hand to his head. The headache was back, as was the damned fever. "I think I need to go lie back down soon, so I hope that you guys can forgive me for cutting out on ya." he said as he relinquished the guitar back to the girl.

"That was really awesome!" Miko said as she took it back. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Bring me a violin and I'll play duet with you." Demyx said as he descended the stairs. "Lord knows a fiddle is a more tempered lady."

x

x

x

Ratchet ended up scolding Demyx for overexerting himself.

"Look I've been laid up for four_ days_. I'm lucky if I ever get two _hours_ of rest every five days back home so honestly you don't have to spazz out on me Docbot."

"First of all don't call me that. Second, What do you mean only two hours of recharge every five days?! You're still a youngling! You require more sleep than that! A minimum of six _every _day."

"It's hard to sleep in the middle pf a war zone. Even harder when the dead are hunting for your flesh or when people are trying to kill you for being an abomination or- Damn it all you slipped in more truth serum into my line didn't you?!"

"..."

"Good way to build up trust you know that right?" Demyx sighed as he noted the hurt look in Ratchet's optics. "Look I'm not mad at you... And I'm not intentionally trying to keep you from knowing what I am... It's just safer for you to not know... Besides, I am but a mar on the skin of the universe herself, living a damned nonexistance. Gah..."

"Demyx."

"Yes Ratchet?"

"You are not an abomination."

The nobody blinked at the Autobot for a minute before looking away. _How I wish that were true..._


End file.
